Emergency calling involves a communication device dialing a short number to reach emergency help when an emergency is experienced. For example, in the United States ‘911’ can be dialed by a communication device, and the telephone network is required by applicable regulations to connect that call to the appropriate public safety answering point (PSAP). Common carrier communication service providers need to comply with a variety of emergency calling regulations.
Mobile communication may involve a cell phone establishing a communication with one or more cell towers using a radio communication link, and the cell tower linking the call back through the wired communication network. As the cell phone moves, for example as a cell phone operated in a moving vehicle moves, a first cell tower may hand over the in-progress cellular call to a second cell tower that establishes a radio communication link with the cell phone. Cell phones may initiate emergency calls, and supporting the government regulations for emergency calls originating from cell phones poses some challenges not associated with wired and/or fixed location phones.
Communication radios are now being provided in devices other than the traditional cell phone. For example, communication radios may be placed in head units in motor vehicles. Communication radios may be placed in notebook computers used in an industrial control environment. Communication radios may be placed in wearable emergency communication devices. In some cases, these non-traditional devices may originate wireless emergency calls.